AiriXMidori (My Opposite)
by StiLu RoLu JeLu Love
Summary: Airi and Midori are total opposites. When they meet, Airi couldn't care less, and Midori is immensely interested. Join Airi Yoriku and Midori Lerian, as they paint over their pasts. Full summary in first chapter. Rated T for semi-violent scenes. My own story made all by me. No copyright or disclaimer needed! Please enjoy!
1. Summary

**Well Hello Everyone! So, you see, I have a novel that I've always wanted to publish (or at least an idea of one).**

**A girl, whom is constantly abused by her hateful father, gets kicked out, and when she attends a prestigious academy by passing the entrance exam with 100%, meets a boy whom is basically the opposite of her, has to share a room with her. The girl, being Airi, and the boy, being Midori, are slowly growing closer and closer. Midori was interested at the start, Airi was not interested at all. Maybe Midori could break the barrier around the girl's icy heart.**

**MIDORI LERIAN**

**Appearance: **

**Handsome**

**Blue Hair**

**Left Eye:Pink**

**Right Eye:Purple**

**Slightly Tan-ish Skin**

**Height: 6'6"**

**Weight: 127 lbs.**

**Personality:**

**Kind**

**Cheerful**

**A bit of a playboy**

**Has a slight obsession with Airi Yoriku**

**History:**

**Midori was born on June 21, 1995.**

**Midori used to live in Aboragani when he was young (specifically around ages 9-11). He had a childhood friend, whom he did not know the name of and vice-versa. He called her Yuki, meaning snow, as the day they met was a snowy winter day. He had fallen in love with her, but when he had to move (close to Christmas time), he confessed to the girl.**

**Later that night, he arrived in his new house 2 towns over, in Mianako City.**

**Relatives:**

**Iori Lerian- Younger brother with a crush. (who it is is a secret)**

**Makoa Lerian- Mother**

**Somui Lerian- Father**

**AIRI YORIKU (now: MADOSKA)**

**Appearance:**

**Long crimson red hair**

**Lifeless blue eyes**

**Pale skin**

**Height: 5'9"**

**Weight: 103 lbs.**

**Personality:**

**Distant, acts cold**

**Kind, but attempts to hide it.**

**Has a soft spot for Cariana Madoska**

**Loves children and elders(?).**

**History:**

**Airi was born on December 12, 1995.**

**Airi was always beaten by her father. One day, she was kicked out of her home. She meets a woman named Cariana Madoska, whom takes her in, insisting that Airi call her "Mother". Cariana then refers Airi to Mianako Academy, where Airi takes an entrance exam, scoring 100%. Unfortunately, the girls' dorms are full, and there is only one room in the boys' dorm, and she has to share it with the school's rich playboy, Midori Lerian.**

**Airi was once left out in a snowstorm as a punishment from her father when she was 10, leaving her over a frozen pond. Just as the broke, a boy rescued her, remarking that snow and water separately can be fun to play with, but when they're together, it might kill you. **

**Afterwards, Airi resolved to calling the boy Mizu (Water). Eventually, they fell in love. But just before Mizu left, he confessed his love for her and disappeared, promising to meet her again.**

**Relatives:**

**Father- Name unknown to Airi**

**Mother- Unknown**

**Cariana Madoska- Mother Figure**

_**Please read soon!**_

_**Leave any reviews you like. Flames will be used to cook Allen Walker's food and extra will be used for Natsu Dragneel.**_

**_Tell me if this story needs anything, like plot twists or extra characters. If I should stop, inform me. _**

**_Thank you for taking time to read this, if you did. ~3_**


	2. Chapter 1-3

Chapter 1 A: Kicked Out

**_No _****_PoV_**

"You useless brat!" shouted the man as he punched the teen in the gut, causing her to spit out a bit of blood. He then roundhouse kicked her in the right cheek, launching her face onto the floor.

"From now on, you no longer live in this household! Get out and never come back!" he screamed as he grabbed her long, greasy, grime-filled red hair, walking over to the door and tossing the poor youth face-first into the grass. "And don't ever let me see your pathetic self again! Or you'll regret it!"

When the girl heard the door slam shut, she knew he meant what he had said. Slowly, she picked herself up, hobbling over to dirt trail that led to the city. She stumbled along the path, wondering what she would do now.

She can't go home, that's a fact. She would only be hurt worse-just to be thrown out once again. She has no friends, no place to stay, nobody that cares for her- nothing.

A sign suddenly came into view, bringing her back to reality, instead of her just wallowing in self-pity. The sign read, 'Chanceton- A city full of opportunity!' Airi laughed dryly. 'Yeah. An opportunity to die!' she thought humorlessly.

A drop of water hit her. She looked up at the clouds, just as more tiny droplets began sprinkling downward. She continued forward, not minding the rain. It always made her feel better. The water would wash away her burdens, would mask her tears, and would always make a nice, calming pitter-patter against the ground that would soothe her. Every time a sob would wrack her body, the thunder would hide it. Every time she shook with fear, lightning would flash, warming her up, as if wrapping her in a warm embrace. The wind would blow away her anxieties that constantly build up. And the clouds would protect her from the overly-bright sun that tended to blind her.

Airi trudged wearily through the town, but halted when she saw a grotesque and horrendous (at least to her) person in a shop window.

**_Airi _****_PoV_**

The female had on a worn, torn, ripped and soaked multi-colored sweater, and a pair of faded, mostly shredded up jeans that almost looked like shorts. She had disgusting and stained red hair with pale skin that had dirt and scars, dull, lifeless violet-purple eyes, and blood was oozing out of the corner of her lip, her head, and she had a swollen cheek. Absolutely hideous of a woman.

I glared at the woman, her mirroring my expression perfectly.

I've always hated looking at my own reflection.

As I started feeling light-headed, I walked drowsily over to the nearest alleyway-that was close to an apartment complex, though I paid no heed to it- falling asleep as soon as I had curled up along a wall.

No dreams had followed to my rest. Nightmares didn't exist to me. Life was already one. When I have a so-called "nightmare", I call it "another reality".

Chapter 2 A: Kind Stranger

**_Airi PoV_**

As I awoke, I was met with an unfamiliar sight. I sat up slowly, wincing slightly as I felt a pain close to my abdomen. The pain subsiding after a momentary black out, I surveyed the unknown area with my eyes.

The room was well lit by a miniature chandelier that hung by a chain from the ceiling in the middle. A beautiful glossy wooden table sat beneath it, matching chairs aligned neatly along the edges. I sat upon a black sheeted bed that was slightly parallel to the mahogany walls, flashy decorations everywhere. There was a fluffy circular violet red rug that was placed near the bedside table that was a smooth maroon color.

"Ah! You're awake! You shouldn't be moving around with those injuries, though! You could reopen your wounds!" said an unknown voice- obviously a woman's.

I craned my neck slightly to see an adult female with blonde hair, blue/green eyes, pale skin, small oval glasses, and an emerald dress rushing over to me.

I flinched, closing my eyes as she neared me, assuming she was going to hurt me, but when I felt no impact of any painful kind, my purple orbs opened, widening when I realized that she was laying me back down.

She looked at me kindly, smiling gently, filling my body with a loving warmth. I honestly felt cared for.

"You know, I was so worried when I first found you, sleeping in an ally in the rain-bloodied and bruised, too! I didn't want you to die, - I mean you seem like such a nice girl-so, I brought you over to my house to treat you. How are you feeling, dear?"

I stared dumbfounded at the woman. Who would help a stranger just because she _seemed_ nice?! I looked at her suspiciously, worried that she might just start laughing at me and saying that she didn't mean it, that no one would help a piece of trash like me. But she just stood there, awaiting my answer. Deciding that either way, it wouldn't matter, I struggled with standing up, finally succeeding when I had a bit of help from the lady. I wanted to trust her.

"I'm feeling a little better, thank you. I'm sorry if I burdened you, miss." I apologized, bowing slightly. The woman waved her hands, shaking her head in a dismissive motion.

"No, no. You weren't a burden at all. And my name is Cariana Madoska." She paused. "I've decided!" she pointed at me, "You are going to live with me in my house in Mianako City!"

All that I could do was gape at her as I processed what she said. My mouth opened and closed, but no words were said, so I probably looked like a fish. The only sound that came out of my mouth was, "What?!"

Chapter 3 A: Mianako Academy and Airi's New Life

**_Airi PoV_**

_I ran, and that was all that I could do. I don't know who was chasing me, __**why **__they were chasing me, or why I was running, but all I knew, was that, if I don't get away from them-whoever they are- then I won't ever be able to escape. _

_I finally heard a sound in the eerie forest that I had passed through, as my senses became more acute with the fear that consumed me. I slowed to a stop, climbing as high up a tree as my limbs would allow me. Though, I knew it was all for nothing. That person had found me, and there was no way out._

_My breath hitched when I noticed a shadow-clad figure hobble forward, near the tree that I had occupied. My heartbeat quickened in pace as my eyes stayed trained on the odd being that continued to haunt me. I don't know when, I don't know how, but the-hopefully human- creature had brought my body over to in front of him, and loomed over me with a demented grin, letting out maniacal laughter that echoed throughout the woods._

_I backed away, attempting to hide myself once again, when the cackle ceased, causing me to look upward with wide, frightened eyes. Suddenly, my vision was shrouded in darkness. Finally, as it had always ended, I felt a numbing, prickly sensation invade my body, causing me to release a shriek of pain, tears filling my closed eyes, blurring my blinded vision._

_And then, I awoke._

"Airi? Airi? Are you alright? Did it happen again?" Miss Cariana- I mean, _Mother- _questioned, her pools of green reflecting worry. My gaze, though watery, softened as I hugged her, thankful for having such a kind and caring person such as her to look after me.

"Yes, Miss Cariana, I'm fine. It was just _that_ dream." I assured. I had already told her about my nightmare the first time it came about.

Miss Cariana huffed, crossing her arms over her chest with a pout. "I thought that I told you to call me 'Mother'!" she whined indignantly. I chuckled at her childishness. She may be older than me, but definitely not more mature.

"Alright, _Mother._" I playfully teased, making it sound a bit more mocking. A smile played her lips as she and I joked about a bit more, the awful sub-conscious created illusion forgotten. Finally, after 15 minutes of out tomfoolery, we headed over to the grand dining room. With a sigh, I plopped myself down on a chair, Mother doing the same.

As our usual breakfast arrived with the maids and butlers bustling to set the platters gently on the caramel brown table, Mother started on a new topic that I was slightly uncomfortable with. Though I knew that it wasn't soon before she would have brought this on, anyway. After all, even _I _have to go to school.

"Airi, dear, would you like to go to Mianako Academy? Almost all of the other 17 year olds are attending it. Who knows, you might meet a boy~!" Mother giggled.

I nearly choked on my food at that last bit. I quickly took a gulp of water, pounding my fist against my chest, heaving in my breaths as I attempted to steady them.

"Are you crazy?! Why would I want to meet one of those behemoth-like creatures that we call 'boys'?! You _must_ be insane!" I cried hysterically.


End file.
